Glascock County, Georgia
Glascock County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 3,082, making it the fourth-least populous county in Georgia. The county seat is Gibson. The county was created on December 19, 1857. History The county is named after Thomas Glascock, a soldier in the War of 1812, general in the First Seminole War and U.S. representative. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. It is the fourth-smallest county in Georgia by area. The vast majority of Glascock County is located in the Upper Ogeechee River sub-basin of the Ogeechee River basin, with just the very northeastern corner of the county, northeast of State Route 80, located in the Brier Creek sub-basin of the Savannah River basin. Major highways * State Route 80 * State Route 102 * State Route 123 * State Route 171 Adjacent counties *Warren County - north *Jefferson County - southeast *Hancock County - northwest *Washington County - southwest Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 2,556 people, 1,004 households, and 715 families residing in the county. The population density was 18 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 1,192 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.61% White, 8.29% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.12% from other races, and 0.74% from two or more races. 0.47% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,004 households out of which 32.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.70% were married couples living together, 9.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.70% were non-families. 26.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.80% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 18.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 92.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,743, and the median income for a family was $36,629. Males had a median income of $32,896 versus $22,500 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,185. About 9.40% of families and 17.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.70% of those under age 18 and 38.50% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 3,082 people, 1,162 households, and 804 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 1,519 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 89.8% white, 8.2% black or African American, 0.2% American Indian, 0.6% from other races, and 1.1% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.1% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 41.7% were American, 6.4% were English, 6.1% were Irish, and 5.4% were German. Of the 1,162 households, 37.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.9% were married couples living together, 13.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 30.8% were non-families, and 26.6% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.14. The median age was 39.3 years. The median income for a household in the county was $37,149 and the median income for a family was $46,283. Males had a median income of $37,957 versus $26,953 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,844. About 13.0% of families and 16.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.0% of those under age 18 and 20.0% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Edge Hill *Gibson *Mitchell *Bastonville *Agricola Politics See also *Central Savannah River Area *National Register of Historic Places listings in Glascock County, Georgia References External links * The News and Farmer and Wadley Herald/ Jefferson Reporter, the county's weekly newspaper and the oldest weekly newspaper in Georgia * Glascock County historical marker Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Glascock County, Georgia Category:1857 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1857